List of Jewish American entertainers
Node-count limit exceeded> Actors (film and TV) organized by birth decade 2010s * Rose Dauriac (born 2014), actress * Rani Fujikawa (born 2018), actress * Julianna Gamiz (born 2010), actress * Samantha Hill (born 2012), actress * Max Peck (born 2019), actor * Rocky Prinze (born 2012), actor * Gloria Sarsgaard (born 2012), actress 2000s *Asher Angel (born 2002), actor and singerNode-count limit exceeded>[1] *Charlotte Prinze (born 2009), actress *David Mazouz (born 2001), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[2] *Joshua Rush (born 2001), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[3] *Sadie Sandler (born 2006), actress *Sunny Sandler (born 2008), actress *Ramona Sarsgaard (born 2006), actress *Noah Schnapp (born 2004), actor, Stranger ThingsNode-count limit exceeded>[4] 1990s *Sofia Black D'Elia (born 1991), actressNode-count limit exceeded>[5] *Jonah Bobo (born 1997), film actor (Around the Bend, Zathura)Node-count limit exceeded>[6] *Cameron Boyce (born 1999), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[7] *Max Burkholder (born 1997), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[8] *Timothée Chalamet (born 1995), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[9] *Emory Cohen (born 1990), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[10] *Flora Cross (born 1993), film actress (Bee Season)Node-count limit exceeded>[11] *Spencer Daniels (born 1992), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[12] *Zoey Deutch (born 1994), actressNode-count limit exceeded>[13] *Ansel Elgort (born 1994), actor (Jewish father)Node-count limit exceeded>[14] *Julia Garner (born 1994), actressNode-count limit exceeded>[15] *Zachary Gordon (born 1998), film actor (Diary of a Wimpy Kid)Node-count limit exceeded>[16] *Alexander Gould (born 1994), film/TV actor (Finding Nemo)Node-count limit exceeded>[17] *Teo Halm (born 1999), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[18] *Carter Jenkins (born 1991), film/TV actorNode-count limit exceeded>[19]Node-count limit exceeded>[20] *Logan Lerman (born 1992), film/TV actor (Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief)''Node-count limit exceeded>[21]Node-count limit exceeded>[22] *Jonathan Lipnicki (born 1990), film actor (''Jerry Maguire, Like Mike)Node-count limit exceeded>[23] *James Maslow (born 1990), actor/singerNode-count limit exceeded>[24] *Blake Michael (born 1996), actor *Ezra Miller (born 1992), film actorNode-count limit exceeded>[25] *Ian Nelson (born 1995), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[26] *Nicola Peltz (born 1994), actressNode-count limit exceeded>[27] *Ryan Potter (born 1995), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[28] *Charlie Puth (born 1991), singer and songwriter *Nathalia Ramos (born 1992), Spanish-born American actress (Bratz: The Movie)Node-count limit exceeded>[29] *Sarah Ramos (born 1991), TV actress (American Dreams)Node-count limit exceeded>[30] *Ben Rosenfield (born c. 1992/93), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[31] *Odeya Rush (born 1997), Israeli-born AmericanNode-count limit exceeded>[32] *Daryl Sabara (born 1992), actor (Spy Kids, Keeping Up with the Steins, Halloween)Node-count limit exceeded>[33]Node-count limit exceeded>[34] *Halston Sage (born 1993), actressNode-count limit exceeded>[35] *Max Schneider (born 1992), actor and musicianNode-count limit exceeded>[36] *Eden Sher (born 1991), actress, The Middle TV series *Adiel Stein (born 1991), film actor (Stolen Summer)Node-count limit exceeded>[37] *Hailee Steinfeld (born 1996), actor (True Grit, Ender's Game, Pitch Perfect 2); singer of "Love Myself" *Zoe Weizenbaum (born 1991), film actress (Memoirs of a Geisha)Node-count limit exceeded>[38] *Nat Wolff (born 1994), actor/musician (Jewish father)Node-count limit exceeded>[39] 1980s *Dianna Agron (born 1986), actress and singer *Jonathan Ahdout (born 1989), actor (House of Sand and Fog, 24)Node-count limit exceeded>[40] *Skylar Astin (born Skylar Astin Lipstein; 1987), actor and singer *Justin Baldoni (born 1984), actor (Everwood)Node-count limit exceeded>[41] *Alison Brie (born 1982), actressNode-count limit exceeded>[42] *Rachel Bloom (born 1987), actress, singer and comedy writer (Crazy Ex-Girlfriend)Node-count limit exceeded>[43] *Amanda Bynes (born 1986), film actress and former show host on Nickelodeon (She's the Man)Node-count limit exceeded>[44] *Lizzy Caplan (born 1982), film/TV actress (Mean Girls, Cloverfield)Node-count limit exceeded>[45] *Lauren Cohan (born 1982), film/television actress (Supernatural)Node-count limit exceeded>[46] *Matt Cohen (born 1982), film/TV actorNode-count limit exceeded>[47] *Alexa Davalos (born 1982), actressNode-count limit exceeded>[48] *John Francis Daley (born 1985), actor/director (Freaks and Geeks)Node-count limit exceeded>[49] *Kat Dennings (born 1986), film/TV actressNode-count limit exceeded>[50]Node-count limit exceeded>[51] *Zac Efron (born 1987), film/TV actor (Efron's paternal grandfather was Jewish, and Efron has referred to himself as Jewish)Node-count limit exceeded>[52] *Alden Ehrenreich (born 1989), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[53] *Jesse Eisenberg (born 1983), film actor (The Squid and the Whale)Node-count limit exceeded>[54] *Ben Foster (born 1980), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[55] *Jon Foster (born 1984), film/TV actor (Stay Alive)Node-count limit exceeded>[55] *Shayna Fox (born 1984), voice actressNode-count limit exceeded>[56] *Dave Franco (born 1985), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[57] *Seth Gabel (born 1981), American actorNode-count limit exceeded>[58] *Andrew Garfield (born 1983), British and American actorNode-count limit exceeded>[59] *Rafi Gavron (born 1989), British and American actorNode-count limit exceeded>[60] *Gideon Glick (born 1988), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[61] *Joseph Gordon-Levitt (born 1981), film/TV actorNode-count limit exceeded>[62]Node-count limit exceeded>[63] *Max Greenfield (born 1980), film/TV actorNode-count limit exceeded>[64] *Jake Gyllenhaal (born 1980), film actor (Brokeback Mountain)Node-count limit exceeded>[65] *Armie Hammer (born 1986), actor (has identified himself as "half Jewish")Node-count limit exceeded>[66] *Erin Heatherton (born 1989), model and actressNode-count limit exceeded>[67] *Simon Helberg (born 1980), TV actor and comedian (The Big Bang Theory) *Jonah Hill (born 1983), film actorNode-count limit exceeded>[68] *Scarlett Johansson (born 1984), film actressNode-count limit exceeded>[69]Node-count limit exceeded>[70] *Jeremy Jordan (born 1984), stage/musical film/television actor (Jewish mother)Node-count limit exceeded>[71] *Ariana Jollee (born 1982), pornographic actress and pornographic film directorNode-count limit exceeded> *Avriel Kaplan (born 1989), musician/songwriter (vocal bassist of a cappella group Pentatonix, founder of musical group Avriel & the Sequoias) *Jonathan Keltz (born 1988), Canadian and American actorNode-count limit exceeded>[72] *Ethan Klein (born 1985), internet personality *Mila Kunis (born 1983), TV actress (That '70s Show, Family Guy)Node-count limit exceeded>[73] *Adam Lamberg (born 1984), actor (Lizzie McGuire)Node-count limit exceeded>[74] *Adam Lambert (born 1982), singer and runner-up on American Idol *Shia LaBeouf (born 1986), TV/film actor (Even Stevens, Holes, Disturbia, Transformers)Node-count limit exceeded>[75]Node-count limit exceeded>[76] *Samm Levine (born 1982), film/TV actorNode-count limit exceeded>[77] *Margarita Levieva (born 1980), actress and professional gymnast *Alex D. Linz (born 1989), actor (Home Alone 3, Max Keeble's Big Move)Node-count limit exceeded>[78]Node-count limit exceeded>[79] *Jessica Manley (born 1985), actress (Anne Frank: The Whole Story) *Eli Marienthal (born 1986), film actor (Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen)Node-count limit exceeded>[80] *Scott Mechlowicz (born 1981), film actor (EuroTrip, Mean Creek)Node-count limit exceeded>[81] *Sara Paxton (born 1988), actress (Darcy's Wild Life, Aquamarine)Node-count limit exceeded>[82]Node-count limit exceeded>[83]Node-count limit exceeded>[84] *Josh Peck (born 1986), actor (Drake & Josh)Node-count limit exceeded>[85] *Ashley Peldon (born 1984), film/TV actressNode-count limit exceeded>[86] *Courtney Peldon (born 1981), film/TV actressNode-count limit exceeded>[87] *Alisan Porter (born 1981), film and stage actress and singerNode-count limit exceeded>[88] *Natalie Portman (born 1981), Israeli-born film actor (V for Vendetta)Node-count limit exceeded>[89] *Laura Prepon (born 1980), film/TV actress (That '70s Show)Node-count limit exceeded>[90]Node-count limit exceeded>[91] *Nikki Reed (born 1988), film actress/screenwriter (Thirteen)Node-count limit exceeded>[92]Node-count limit exceeded>[93] *Emmy Rossum (born 1986), actress, singer, and songwriter *Jason Schwartzman (born 1980), actor and member of the band Phantom Planet *Daniela Ruah (born 1983), Portuguese-American actress *Jason Segel (born 1980), film/TV actorNode-count limit exceeded>[94] *Jamie-Lynn Sigler (born 1981), film/TV actress and singer (The Sopranos)Node-count limit exceeded>[95]Node-count limit exceeded>[96] *Jenny Slate (born 1982), actress/comedianNode-count limit exceeded>[97] *Marla Sokoloff (born 1980), film/TV actress (Big Day)Node-count limit exceeded>[98] *Shoshannah Stern (born 1980), TV actressNode-count limit exceeded>[99]Node-count limit exceeded>[100] *Lauren Storm (born 1987), TV actress (Flight 29 Down)Node-count limit exceeded>[101]Node-count limit exceeded>[102] *Khleo Thomas (born 1989), film actor (Holes)Node-count limit exceeded>[103] *Ashley Tisdale (born 1985), actress and singer (High School Musical)Node-count limit exceeded>[104] *Michelle Trachtenberg (born 1985), film/TV actressNode-count limit exceeded>[105] *Joseph Trohman (born 1984), musician (Fall Out Boy) *Raviv (Ricky) Ullman (born 1986), Israeli-born actor, teen idol (Phil of the Future)Node-count limit exceeded>[106] *Anneliese van der Pol (born 1984), Dutch/American actress (That's So Raven)Node-count limit exceeded>[107] *Mara Wilson (born 1987), film actress (Matilda)Node-count limit exceeded>[108] *James Wolk (born 1985), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[109] *Aubrey "Drake" Graham (born 1986), actor, singer, and rapper (Jewish mother)Node-count limit exceeded>[110] *Evan Rachel Wood (born 1987), film actress (Thirteen, The Upside of Anger)Node-count limit exceeded>[92]Node-count limit exceeded>[93]Node-count limit exceeded>[111] *Mario Yedidia (born 1984), former child actor (Warriors of Virtue)Node-count limit exceeded>[112] *Anton Yelchin (1989–2016), Russian-born film/TV actorNode-count limit exceeded>[113]Node-count limit exceeded>[114] *Joey Zimmerman (born 1986), film/TV actor (Halloweentown)Node-count limit exceeded>[115] 1970s *Dave Annable (born 1979), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[116]Node-count limit exceeded>[117] *Shiri Appleby (born 1978), Israeli/American film/TV actress (Roswell)Node-count limit exceeded>[118] *David Arquette (born 1971), film actorNode-count limit exceeded>[119]Node-count limit exceeded>[120] *Eric Balfour (born 1977), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[121] *Elizabeth Banks (born 1974), film actress (Invincible)Node-count limit exceeded>[122]Node-count limit exceeded>[123] *Justin Bartha (born 1978), film actor (National Treasure, The Hangover)Node-count limit exceeded>[124] *Amber Benson (born 1977), actress (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)Node-count limit exceeded>[125] *Elizabeth Berkley (born 1972), TV, film, and stage actressNode-count limit exceeded>[126] *Jon Bernthal (born 1976), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[127] *Mayim Bialik (born 1975), actress (Blossom)Node-count limit exceeded>[128] *Michael Ian Black (born Michael Ian Schwartz, 1971–), actor, comedian and comedy writerNode-count limit exceeded>[129] *Selma Blair (born Selma Bleitner, 1972–), film actress, raised w/ Jewish day school (Cruel Intentions)Node-count limit exceeded>[130] *Alex Borstein (born 1971), actress, writer, and comedianNode-count limit exceeded>[131] *Caprice Bourret (born 1971), fashion model and actress, often known by her first nameNode-count limit exceeded>[132] *Zach Braff (born 1975), film/TV actor, director, screenwriter, and producer (Scrubs, Garden State)Node-count limit exceeded>[133] *Tamara Braun (born 1971), soap opera actressNode-count limit exceeded>[134] *Adam Brody (born 1979), actor (The O.C.)Node-count limit exceeded>[135] *Adrien Brody (born 1973), film actor (The Pianist)Node-count limit exceeded>[136]Node-count limit exceeded>[137] *Sarah Brown (born 1975), actressNode-count limit exceeded>[138] *Brooke Burke (born 1971), TV personality and modelNode-count limit exceeded>[139]Node-count limit exceeded>[140] *Scott Caan (born 1976), film actor, son of James CaanNode-count limit exceeded>[141] *Josh Charles (born 1971), stage, film, and TV actorNode-count limit exceeded>[142] *Emmanuelle Chriqui (born 1977), film/TV actressNode-count limit exceeded>[143] *Jennifer Connelly (born 1970), film and TV actress (Requiem for a Dream)Node-count limit exceeded>[144] *Eric Dane (born 1972), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[145] *Erin Daniels (born Erin Cohen, 1973–), actressNode-count limit exceeded>[146]Node-count limit exceeded>[147] *Dustin Diamond (born 1977), actor (Saved by the Bell)Node-count limit exceeded>[148] *Oded Fehr (born 1970), Israeli/American actor (The Mummy)Node-count limit exceeded>[149] *Corey Feldman (born 1971), film actor, 1980s teen idolNode-count limit exceeded>[150] *James Franco (born 1978), film actor (James Dean, Spider-Man)Node-count limit exceeded>[151]Node-count limit exceeded>[152] *Soleil Moon Frye (born 1976), actress and director (Punky Brewster)Node-count limit exceeded>[153] *Sarah Michelle Gellar (born 1977), actress, writer, director, film maker, comedian, singer (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)Node-count limit exceeded>[154] *Elon Gold (born 1970), comedian, TV actor, writer, and producerNode-count limit exceeded>[155] *Ginnifer Goodwin (born 1978), film/TV actress (Big Love)Node-count limit exceeded>[156] *Seth Green (born 1974), actor, writer, and TV producerNode-count limit exceeded>[157]Node-count limit exceeded>[158] *Bryan Greenberg (born 1978), film/TV actor (Prime)Node-count limit exceeded>[159] *Maggie Gyllenhaal (born 1977), Golden Globe-nominated actressNode-count limit exceeded>[147]Node-count limit exceeded>[160] *Corey Haim (1971–2010), Canadian-born film actorNode-count limit exceeded>[161] *Chelsea Handler (born 1975), actress/comedianNode-count limit exceeded>[162] *Alyson Hannigan (born 1974), actress (Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Date Movie)Node-count limit exceeded>[163] *Danielle Harris (born 1977), actressNode-count limit exceeded>[164] *Samantha Harris (born Samantha Harris Shapiro, 1973–), actress and TV presenterNode-count limit exceeded>[165] *Cole Hauser (born 1975), film actorNode-count limit exceeded>[166]Node-count limit exceeded>[167] *Jason Hervey (born 1972), actor (The Wonder Years) *Kate Hudson (born 1979), film actress (Almost Famous, How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days)Node-count limit exceeded>[168] *Oliver Hudson (born 1976), film/TV actorNode-count limit exceeded>[55] *Rashida Jones (born 1976), actress, writer, model, and musician (The Office)Node-count limit exceeded>[169] *Chris Kattan (born 1970), comedian (Saturday Night Live)Node-count limit exceeded>[65] *Joel Kinnaman (born 1979), Swedish and American actor (Jewish mother)Node-count limit exceeded>[170] *Alla Korot (born 1970), Ukrainian-born actressNode-count limit exceeded>[171] *Lisa Kushell (born 1971), comedic actress (MADtv, co-host of Dinner and a Movie)Node-count limit exceeded>[172] *David Krumholtz (born 1978), actor (NUMB3RS)Node-count limit exceeded>[173] *Adam Levine (born 1979), musician (Maroon 5)Node-count limit exceeded>[174] *Jenny Lewis (born 1976), musician and former child actressNode-count limit exceeded>[175] *Michael Lucas (born 1972), Russian-born porn starNode-count limit exceeded>[176] *Jamie Luner (born 1971), actress (Melrose Place)Node-count limit exceeded>[177] *Natasha Lyonne (born Natasha Braunstein, 1979–), film/TV actress (American Pie)Node-count limit exceeded>[178] *Gabriel Macht (born 1972), film actorNode-count limit exceeded>[179] *Matisyahu (born Matthew Paul Miller, 1979), singer and rapper *Idina Menzel (born 1971), actress, singer and songwriterNode-count limit exceeded>[180] *Gwyneth Paltrow (born 1972), actress and singerNode-count limit exceeded>[181]Node-count limit exceeded>[182]Node-count limit exceeded>[183] *Adam Pascal (born 1970), actor (Rent)Node-count limit exceeded>[184] *Amanda Peet (born 1972), film actressNode-count limit exceeded>[185]Node-count limit exceeded>[186] *Joaquin Phoenix (born Joaquin Bottom, 1974–), film actor (Walk the Line)Node-count limit exceeded>[187]Node-count limit exceeded>[188]Node-count limit exceeded>[189]Node-count limit exceeded>[190] *Rain Phoenix (born Rain Bottom, 1973–), actress/musicianNode-count limit exceeded>[187]Node-count limit exceeded>[188] *River Phoenix (born River Bottom, 1970–1993), film actorNode-count limit exceeded>[187]Node-count limit exceeded>[188] *Summer Phoenix (born 1978), actress and modelNode-count limit exceeded>[187]Node-count limit exceeded>[188] *Pink (born Alecia Moore, 1979–), singer and actressNode-count limit exceeded>[191] *Josh Radnor (born 1976), actor (How I Met Your Mother)Node-count limit exceeded>[118] *Leah Remini (born 1970), actress (The King of Queens)Node-count limit exceeded>[192] *Simon Rex (born 1974), actor and modelNode-count limit exceeded>[193] *Michael Rosenbaum (born 1972), film/TV actor (Smallvile)Node-count limit exceeded>[194] *Tracee Ellis Ross (born Tracee Joy Silberstein, 1972–), actress, daughter of singer Diana RossNode-count limit exceeded>[195] *Eli Roth (born 1972), film actor, director, producer and writerNode-count limit exceeded>[196] *Maya Rudolph (born 1972), actress/comedian (Saturday Night Live)Node-count limit exceeded>[123] *Winona Ryder (born Winona Horowitz, 1971–), film actressNode-count limit exceeded>[197]Node-count limit exceeded>[198] *Antonio Sabato Jr. (born 1972), actor and model *Sarah Saltzberg (born 1976), Broadway theater actressNode-count limit exceeded>[199] *Andy Samberg (born David Andrew Samberg, 1978–), comedian; part of group The Lonely Island; Saturday Night Live *Fred Savage (born 1976), actor and TV director (Wonder Years)Node-count limit exceeded>[200]Node-count limit exceeded>[201] *Miriam Shor (born 1971), film/TV actress (Big Day)Node-count limit exceeded>[202] *Sarah Silverman (born 1970), stand-up comedian, actress, and writerNode-count limit exceeded>[203] *Alicia Silverstone (born 1976), actress and former fashion model (Clueless, Batman and Robin)Node-count limit exceeded>[204]Node-count limit exceeded>[205] *Ione Skye (born Ione Skye Leitch, 1971–), English-born actressNode-count limit exceeded>[206] *Lindsay Sloane (born Lindsay Sloane Leikin, 1977–), actressNode-count limit exceeded>[207]Node-count limit exceeded>[208] *Bahar Soomekh (born 1975), Iranian-born actress (Crash)Node-count limit exceeded>[209]Node-count limit exceeded>[210] *Tori Spelling (born 1973), actress (Beverly Hills 90210)Node-count limit exceeded>[211]Node-count limit exceeded>[212] *Jordana Spiro (born 1977), TV actress (My Boys)Node-count limit exceeded>[213] *Corey Stoll (born 1976), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[214] *Matt Stone (born 1971), animator, film director, screenwriter, actor, voice actor, and co-creator of South Park''Node-count limit exceeded>[215] *Danny Strong (born 1974), film/TV actorNode-count limit exceeded>[216] *Jonathan Togo (born 1977), actor (''CSI: Miami, Mystic River)Node-count limit exceeded>[217] *Mageina Tovah (born Mageina Tovah Begtrup, 1979–), actressNode-count limit exceeded>[218] *Kevin Weisman (born 1970), film/TV actorNode-count limit exceeded>[219] *Jennifer Westfeldt (born 1971), actress and writer (Kissing Jessica Stein)Node-count limit exceeded>[220] *Marissa Jaret Winokur (born 1973), film, TV, and stage actress (Hairspray stage version)Node-count limit exceeded>[221] *Noah Wyle (born 1971), film/TV actorNode-count limit exceeded>[222] *Nikki Ziering (born Natalie Schiele, 1971–), model and actressNode-count limit exceeded>[223] *Jason Zimbler (born 1977), actor (Clarissa Explains It All) *Ethan Zohn (born 1973), Survivor: Africa winner and actorNode-count limit exceeded>[224] *Arianne Zuker (born Arianne Zuckerman, 1974–), soap opera actressNode-count limit exceeded>[225] 1960s *Paula Abdul (born 1962), singer, songwriter, record producer, actress, dancer, and choreographerNode-count limit exceeded>[226] *Steven Adler (born 1965), musician, songwriter, drummer (Guns N' Roses) *Patricia Arquette (born 1968), Golden Globe-nominated actressNode-count limit exceeded>[227]Node-count limit exceeded>[228] *Hank Azaria (born 1964), film/TV actor, director, comedian, and voice artistNode-count limit exceeded>[229] *David Alan Basche (born 1968), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[230] *Randall Batinkoff (born 1968), film/TV actor (For Keeps?)Node-count limit exceeded>[231] *Mary Kay Bergman (1961–1999), voice actress (South Park)Node-count limit exceeded>[232] *Troy Beyer (born 1964), film director, screenwriter, and actressNode-count limit exceeded>[144] *Craig Bierko (born 1964), film/TV actor (Cinderella Man)Node-count limit exceeded>[233] *Jack Black (born 1969), film actor and musicianNode-count limit exceeded>[234]Node-count limit exceeded>[235] *Lisa Bonet (born 1967), film/TV actress (The Cosby Show)Node-count limit exceeded>[236] *Matthew Broderick (born 1962), film and stage actor (Ferris Bueller's Day Off, The Producers)Node-count limit exceeded>[237] *Gabrielle Carteris (born 1961), actress (Beverly Hills 90210)Node-count limit exceeded>[238] *Max Casella (born 1967), actor (Doogie Howser) *Scott Cohen (born 1964), film/TV actorNode-count limit exceeded>[239] *Mindy Cohn (born 1966), TV actress (The Facts of Life)Node-count limit exceeded>[208] *David Cross (born 1964), actor/comedianNode-count limit exceeded>[240] *Dean Devlin (born 1962), former actor, now producer and screenwriterNode-count limit exceeded>[241] *Don Diamont (born Donald Feinberg, 1961), soap opera actor (The Young and the Restless)Node-count limit exceeded>[242] *Robert Downey Jr. (born 1965), actor and musician (Iron Man)Node-count limit exceeded>[243]Node-count limit exceeded>[244] *David Duchovny (born 1960), film/TV actor (The X-Files)Node-count limit exceeded>[245]Node-count limit exceeded>[246] *Lisa Edelstein (born 1967), actress (House)Node-count limit exceeded>[247] *Jon Favreau (born 1966), actor/directorNode-count limit exceeded>[248]Node-count limit exceeded>[249] *Dan Futterman (born 1967), actor and screenwriterNode-count limit exceeded>[250] *Jeff Garlin (born 1962), comic actor (Curb Your Enthusiasm)Node-count limit exceeded>[251] *Brad Garrett (born Bradley Harold Gerstenfeld, 1960), actor and comedianNode-count limit exceeded>[252] *Gina Gershon (born 1962), film actressNode-count limit exceeded>[253] *Jami Gertz (born 1965), film/TV actressNode-count limit exceeded>[254] *Melissa Gilbert (born 1964), former child actress, two terms as president of Screen Actors GuildNode-count limit exceeded>[255] *Judy Gold (born 1962), stand-up comedian and actressNode-count limit exceeded>[256] *Bill Goldberg (born 1966), former wrestler; wrestled for both World Championship Wrestling (WCW) and World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), film/TV actorNode-count limit exceeded>[257] *Jennifer Grey (born 1960), actress and dancer (Dirty Dancing)Node-count limit exceeded>[258] *Arye Gross (born 1960), film/TV actorNode-count limit exceeded>[259] *Greg Grunberg (born 1966), film/TV actor (Heroes)Node-count limit exceeded>[260] *Annabelle Gurwitch (born 1961), comedic actress, hostess of TBS's Dinner and a Movie''Node-count limit exceeded>[261] *Jessica Hecht (born 1965), film/stage actressNode-count limit exceeded>[262] *Cantor Steven Hevenstone (born 1962), cantor, composer, arranger, and conductor; organizer of popular Southeast Jewish rock bands the Moody Jews (Atlanta, Georgia) and Rhythm 'n' Jews (South Florida) *Monica Horan (born 1963), TV actress (''Everybody Loves Raymond)Node-count limit exceeded>[263] *Helen Hunt (born 1963), actress *Sean Kanan (born Sean Perelman, 1966), soap opera actor (General Hospital)Node-count limit exceeded>[264] *Lesli Kay (born Lesli Pushkin, 1965), actress (As the World Turns); had first individual girl's bat mitzvah in West Virginia *Heather Paige Kent (born 1969), TV actressNode-count limit exceeded>[265] *Marc Kudisch (born 1966), stage actorNode-count limit exceeded>[266] *Lisa Kudrow (born 1963), actress (Friends)Node-count limit exceeded>[267] *Juliet Landau (born 1965), actress (Ed Wood), daughter of Martin Landau and Barbara BainNode-count limit exceeded>[268] *John Lehr (born 1967), actor/comedian (10 Items or Less)Node-count limit exceeded>[213]Node-count limit exceeded>[269] *Jennifer Jason Leigh (born Jennifer Lee Morrow, 1962), Hollywood film actress (Fast Times at Ridgemont High)Node-count limit exceeded>[23] *Julia Louis-Dreyfus (born 1961), actress (Seinfeld)Node-count limit exceeded>[270] *Joshua Malina (born 1966), film and stage actorNode-count limit exceeded>[271] *Camryn Manheim (born 1961), actress (The Practice)Node-count limit exceeded>[272] *Cindy Margolis (born 1965), actress/model; in 2000 Guinness Book of World Records as the "most downloaded" person in 1999Node-count limit exceeded>[230] *Julianna Margulies (born 1966), film/TV actress (ER)Node-count limit exceeded>[273] *Marc Maron (born 1963), comedian, film/TV actor *Brett Marx (born 1964), actor (The Bad News Bears); great nephew of the Marx Brothers *Marlee Matlin (born 1965), actress (Children of a Lesser God)Node-count limit exceeded>[274] *Debra Messing (born 1968), actress (Will & Grace)Node-count limit exceeded>[275] *Dina Meyer (born 1968), film/TV actress (Saw films)Node-count limit exceeded>[276] *Ari Meyers (born 1969), actress (Kate & Allie)Node-count limit exceeded>[277] *Rob Morrow (born 1962), actor (Northern Exposure, Numb3rs)Node-count limit exceeded>[278] *Sarah Jessica Parker (born 1965), Golden Globe, Emmy-winning actressNode-count limit exceeded>[279]Node-count limit exceeded>[280] *Sean Penn (born 1960), film actor (Mystic River, Milk)Node-count limit exceeded>[281] *Jeremy Piven (born 1965), actor (Entourage)Node-count limit exceeded>[282] *Rain Pryor (born 1969), actress and comedian, daughter of Richard PryorNode-count limit exceeded>[283] *Ted Raimi (born 1965), actor, brother of Spider-Man director Sam RaimiNode-count limit exceeded>[122] *Adam Rich (born 1968), child actor (Eight is Enough) *Paul Rudd (born 1969), actor and screenwriterNode-count limit exceeded>[284]Node-count limit exceeded>[285] *Adam Sandler (born 1966), actor, stand-up comedian, screenwriter, producer, and musicianNode-count limit exceeded>[286]Node-count limit exceeded>[287] *Rob Schneider (born 1963), actor, comedian, and screenwriterNode-count limit exceeded>[288] *Bitty Schram (born 1968), Golden Globe-nominated actressNode-count limit exceeded>[289] *Liev Schreiber (born 1967), Tony Award-winning actorNode-count limit exceeded>[290] *Scott Schwartz (born 1968), child actor (A Christmas Story and The Toy) *David Schwimmer (born 1966), Emmy-nominated actor and director (Friends)Node-count limit exceeded>[291] *Sam Seder (born 1966), actor, comedian, writer, producer, directorNode-count limit exceeded>[292] *Kyra Sedgwick (born 1965), Emmy-nominated actressNode-count limit exceeded>[293] *Ally Sheedy (born 1962), screen and stage actress ("Brat Pack" films The Breakfast Club and St. Elmo's Fire)Node-count limit exceeded>[294] *Jonathan Silverman (born 1966), film/TV actorNode-count limit exceeded>[295] *Helen Slater (born 1963), film actress and singer-songwriter (title role in Supergirl)Node-count limit exceeded>[296] *Rena Sofer (born 1968), actressNode-count limit exceeded>[297] *Jon Stewart (born Jonathan Stuart Leibowitz, 1962), stand-up comedian, actor, author; host, head writer, and producer of The Daily Show''Node-count limit exceeded>[298] *Ben Stiller (born 1965), Emmy Award-winning comedian, actor, and film directorNode-count limit exceeded>[287]Node-count limit exceeded>[299] *Michael Vartan (born 1968), French-born film/TV actor (''Monster-in-Law)Node-count limit exceeded>[300] *Steven Weber (born 1961), film/TV actor (Wings)Node-count limit exceeded>[301] *Scott Wolf (born 1968), actor (Party of Five)Node-count limit exceeded>[302] *Ian Ziering (born 1964), actor (Beverly Hills 90210)Node-count limit exceeded>[165]Node-count limit exceeded>[303] 1950s *Caroline Aaron (born 1957), actress and producerNode-count limit exceeded>[304] *Jason Alexander (born Jay Greenspan, 1959–), actor, comedian, writer, directorNode-count limit exceeded>[305] *Adam Arkin (born 1956), film, TV, and stage actorNode-count limit exceeded>[306] *Rosanna Arquette (born 1959), actress, film director, and film producerNode-count limit exceeded>[307] *Ellen Barkin (born 1954), actressNode-count limit exceeded>[64] *Robby Benson (born Robin David Segal, 1956–), actor, former teen idolNode-count limit exceeded>[308] *Mike Binder (born 1958), screenwriter, film director, and actorNode-count limit exceeded>[309] *Kate Capshaw (born 1953), actress (Indiana Jones)Node-count limit exceeded>[310] *Jamie Lee Curtis (born 1958), Golden Globe-winning film actress, writer of books for childrenNode-count limit exceeded>[311] *Danny Elfman (born 1953), musician, composerNode-count limit exceeded>[312] *Wayne Federman (born 1959), comedian, actor, author (Maravich)Node-count limit exceeded>[313] *Tovah Feldshuh (born 1952), actress, singer, and playwrightNode-count limit exceeded>[314] *Harvey Fierstein (born 1954), actor, author, and singerNode-count limit exceeded>[315] *Deb Filler (born 1954), actress, comic, singer and writerNode-count limit exceeded>[316] *Carrie Fisher (1956–2016), film actress, novelist (Star Wars)Node-count limit exceeded>[317] *Al Franken (born 1951), comedian, actor, author, radio host, and U.S. SenatorNode-count limit exceeded>[318] *Jeff Goldblum (born 1952), film actorNode-count limit exceeded>[319] *Steve Guttenberg (born 1958), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[320] *Mary Hart (born 1950), actress and TV personality (Entertainment Tonight)Node-count limit exceeded>[321] *Amy Irving (born 1953), actressNode-count limit exceeded>[322] *Toni Kalem (born 1956), film/TV actress, screenwriter, and directorNode-count limit exceeded>[323] *Carol Kane (born 1952), actressNode-count limit exceeded>[324] *Julie Kavner (born 1950), film/TV actress (voice of Marge on The Simpsons)Node-count limit exceeded>[325] *Richard Kind (born 1956), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[326] *John Landis (born 1950), actor, director, writer, and producerNode-count limit exceeded>[327] *Carol Leifer (born 1956), comedian and actressNode-count limit exceeded>[328] *Joan Lunden (born Joan Blunden, 1950–), broadcaster (Good Morning America)Node-count limit exceeded>[329] *Melanie Mayron (born 1952), actress and director (Thirtysomething)Node-count limit exceeded>[330] *Larry Miller (born 1953), stand-up comedian, actorNode-count limit exceeded>[331] *Don Most (born 1953), actor (Happy Days)Node-count limit exceeded>[332] *Judd Nelson (born 1959), actor and screenwriter (The Breakfast Club, Billionaire Boys Club) *Bebe Neuwirth (born 1958), theater, TV, and film actressNode-count limit exceeded>[180] *Laraine Newman (born 1952), comedian and actressNode-count limit exceeded>[333] *Ken Olin (born 1954), actor, director and producerNode-count limit exceeded>[334] *Mandy Patinkin (born 1952), actor of stage and screen, and singer/interpreter of Yiddish songsNode-count limit exceeded>[335] *Lorna Patterson (born 1956), film, stage and TV actressNode-count limit exceeded>[336] *Scott Patterson (born 1958), actor (Gilmore Girls)Node-count limit exceeded>[337] *David Paymer (born 1954), character actorNode-count limit exceeded>[338] *Ron Perlman (born 1950), film/TV actor (Hellboy)Node-count limit exceeded>[339] *Kevin Pollak (born 1957), actor, impressionist, and comedianNode-count limit exceeded>[340] *Paul Reiser (born 1957), actor, author, and stand-up comedian (Mad About You)Node-count limit exceeded>[341] *Paul Reubens (born Paul Rubenfeld, 1952–), aka Peewee Herman *Alan Rosenberg (born 1950), actor, 24th president of the Screen Actors GuildNode-count limit exceeded>[342] *Katey Sagal (born 1954), actress, singer, and writer (Married... with Children)Node-count limit exceeded>[343] *Bob Saget (born 1956), actor, stand-up comedian, and game show hostNode-count limit exceeded>[344] *Richard Schiff (born 1955), actor (The West Wing)Node-count limit exceeded>[345] *Jerry Seinfeld (born 1954), comedian, actor, and writerNode-count limit exceeded>[291] *Jane Seymour (born Joyce Frankenberg, 1951–), English-born film/TV actressNode-count limit exceeded>[346] *Wendie Jo Sperber (1958–2005), TV/movie actressNode-count limit exceeded>[347] *Howard Stern (born 1954), radio/TV personality, media mogul, humorist, actor, and authorNode-count limit exceeded>[65] *Stephen Tobolowsky (born 1951), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[348] *Robert Trebor (born Robert Schenkman, 1953–), actor (Hercules, Xena)Node-count limit exceeded>[349] *Debra Winger (born 1955), actressNode-count limit exceeded>[350] *Mare Winningham (born 1959), film/TV actressNode-count limit exceeded>[351] 1940s *Bob Balaban (born 1945), actor and directorNode-count limit exceeded>[352] *Richard Belzer (born 1944), stand-up comedian, writer, and actorNode-count limit exceeded>[291] *Lewis Black (born 1948), stand-up comedian and actor *Albert Brooks (born Albert Lawrence Einstein, 1947–), stand-up comedian, director, screenwriter, actorNode-count limit exceeded>[353] *James Caan (born 1940), film, stage, and TV actor (The Godfather)Node-count limit exceeded>[354] *Nell Carter (1948–2003), singer and film, stage, and TV actressNode-count limit exceeded>[355] *Peter Coyote (born Rachmil Pinchus Ben Mosha Cohon, 1941–), actor and authorNode-count limit exceeded>[356] *Billy Crystal (born 1948), actor, writer, producer, comedian, and film director (When Harry Met Sally...)Node-count limit exceeded>[357]Node-count limit exceeded>[358] *Larry David (born 1947), Emmy-winning writer, director, comedian, actor, producer, co-creator of Seinfeld, and creator of Curb Your Enthusiasm''Node-count limit exceeded>[359] *Richard Dreyfuss (born 1947), actor (''The Goodbye Girl)Node-count limit exceeded>[360] *Bob Dylan (born Robert Allen Zimmerman, 1941–), singer-songwriter, author, musician, and poet, also appeared in several filmsNode-count limit exceeded>[361] *Bob Einstein (born 1942), writer and comedian known as Super Dave *Richard Elfman (born 1949), film director, writer, and actorNode-count limit exceeded>[362] *Donald Fagen (born 1948), musician, singer-songwriter, cultural critic, author, columnist, writer, and co-founder of the famous jazz-rock duo Steely DanNode-count limit exceeded>[363] *Harrison Ford (born 1942), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[177]Node-count limit exceeded>[189] *Bonnie Franklin (1944–2013), actressNode-count limit exceeded>[364] *Art Garfunkel (born 1941), singer and songwriter *Paul Michael Glaser (born 1943), actor (Starsky & Hutch)Node-count limit exceeded>[365] *Scott Glenn (born 1941), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[366] *Christopher Guest (born 1948), comedian, screenwriter, composer, musician, film director, actor, and Spinal Tap memberNode-count limit exceeded>[367]Node-count limit exceeded>[368] *Goldie Hawn (born 1945), film actress, director, and producerNode-count limit exceeded>[369] *Dan Hedaya (born 1940), character actorNode-count limit exceeded>[370] *Sandy Helberg (born 1949), actor *Barbara Hershey (born Barbara Lynn Herzstein, 1948–), actressNode-count limit exceeded>[55] *Ricky Jay (born Richard Jay Potash, 1948–), professional sleight-of-hand artist, actor, and author *Madeline Kahn (1942–1999), actress of film, TV, and theaterNode-count limit exceeded>[371] *Gabe Kaplan (born 1945), actor, comedian, and professional poker playerNode-count limit exceeded>[372] *Andy Kaufman (1949–1984), comedian; devout Jewish parentsNode-count limit exceeded>[373] *Judy Kaye (born 1948), singer and actressNode-count limit exceeded>[374] *Lainie Kazan (born Lanie Levine, 1940–), actress and singerNode-count limit exceeded>[375] *Robert Klein (born 1942), stand-up comedian and occasional actorNode-count limit exceeded>[376] *Kevin Kline (born 1947), stage and film actorNode-count limit exceeded>[54] *Richard Kline (born 1944), actor and TV directorNode-count limit exceeded>[377] *Sherry Lansing (born 1944), former CEO of Paramount Studios and actressNode-count limit exceeded>[378] *Michael Lembeck (born 1948), actor and directorNode-count limit exceeded>[336] *Richard Lewis (born 1947), comedian and actorNode-count limit exceeded>[379] *Judith Light (born 1949), actress (Who's the Boss?) *Peggy Lipton (born 1947), TV actress and socialite (The Mod Squad)Node-count limit exceeded>[380] *Stephen Macht (born 1942), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[381] *Richard Masur (born 1948), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[364] *Bette Midler (born 1945), singer, actress, and comedianNode-count limit exceeded>[382]Node-count limit exceeded>[383] *Olivia Newton-John (born 1948), singer, actor, author, environmental activist, cancer activist, four time Grammy winner. Mother Irene Born, Jewish. Maternal grandfather Max Born, Nobel Prize winning Physicist *David Proval (born 1942), actor (The Sopranos)Node-count limit exceeded>[384] *Gilda Radner (1946–1989), comedian and actress (Saturday Night Live)Node-count limit exceeded>[385] *Harold Ramis (1944–2014), director, actor, writer, and producer *Lou Reed (1942–2013), musician, singer, and songwriter *Rob Reiner (born 1947), actor, director, producer, writerNode-count limit exceeded>[386] *Peter Riegert (born 1947), film/TV actorNode-count limit exceeded>[387] *Jill St. John (born 1940), actressNode-count limit exceeded>[388] *Garry Shandling (1949–2016), comedian and actorNode-count limit exceeded>[389] *Wallace Shawn (born 1943), actor and writerNode-count limit exceeded>[390] *Harry Shearer (born 1943), actor, comedian, writer, and radio hostNode-count limit exceeded>[391]Node-count limit exceeded>[392] *Paul Simon (born 1941), singer, songwriter *Brent Spiner (born 1949), actor (Star Trek: The Next Generation)Node-count limit exceeded>[393] *Sylvester Stallone (born 1946), film actor, director, producer, and screenwriter (Rocky), maternally Jewish *Barbra Streisand (born 1942), two-time Academy Award-winning singer and actressNode-count limit exceeded>[358]Node-count limit exceeded>[394] *Jeffrey Tambor (born 1944), film/TV actor (Hellboy, Arrested Development)Node-count limit exceeded>[395] *Jessica Walter (born 1941), film/TV actress (Arrested Development)Node-count limit exceeded>[396] *Zoë Wanamaker (born 1949), American-born English actressNode-count limit exceeded>[397]Node-count limit exceeded>[398] *Lesley Ann Warren (born 1946), stage, film, and TV actressNode-count limit exceeded>[399] *Anson Williams (born Anson William Heimlick, 1949–), actor (Happy Days)Node-count limit exceeded>[332] *Henry Winkler (born 1945), actor, director, producer, and author (Happy Days)Node-count limit exceeded>[332] 1930s *Woody Allen (born Allan Stewart Konigsberg, 1935–), film director, writer, actor, and stand-up comedianNode-count limit exceeded>[400] *Alan Arkin (born 1934), film actor, directorNode-count limit exceeded>[401] *Barbara Barrie (born 1931), actress and author of children's booksNode-count limit exceeded>[325] *Richard Benjamin (born 1938), actor and film directorNode-count limit exceeded>[358] *Dyan Cannon (born Samille Diane Friesen, 1937–), film/TV actress, editor, producer, and directorNode-count limit exceeded>[402] *Eddie Carmel (1936–1972), entertainer known as "The Jewish Giant"Node-count limit exceeded>[403] *Jerry Douglas (born Gerald Rubenstein, 1932–), TV actress (The Young and the Restless)Node-count limit exceeded>[404] *Elliott Gould (born Elliot Goldstein, 1938–), film/TV actorNode-count limit exceeded>[405] *Andre Gregory (born 1934), actor-writer-director, known for My Dinner with Andre *Charles Grodin (born 1935), actor and former cable talk show hostNode-count limit exceeded>[406] *Estelle Harris (born Estelle Nussbaum, 1928–), actress (Seinfeld)Node-count limit exceeded>[291] *Judd Hirsch (born 1935), actor (Taxi, NUMB3RS)Node-count limit exceeded>[329] *Dustin Hoffman (born 1937), two-time-Oscar-winning actorNode-count limit exceeded>[407] *Tony Jay (1933–2006), English/American actorNode-count limit exceeded>[408] *Harvey Keitel (born 1939), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[409] *Walter Koenig (born 1936), actor, writer, teacher, and director (appeared in original Star Trek)Node-count limit exceeded>[410] *Yaphet Kotto (born 1937), African-American actor; son of Cameroonian Crown Prince (role in Alien)Node-count limit exceeded>[411] *Michael Landon (born Eugene Maurice Orowitz, 1936–1991), actor, producer, and directorNode-count limit exceeded>[412] *Louise Lasser (born 1939), stage/film/TV actress (Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman)Node-count limit exceeded>[413]Node-count limit exceeded>[414] *Piper Laurie (born Rosetta Jacobs, 1932–), actressNode-count limit exceeded>[415] *Linda Lavin (born 1937), stage, film, and TV actressNode-count limit exceeded>[416] *Steve Lawrence (born Sidney Liebowitz, 1935–), singer and actor (The Carol Burnett Show) *Shari Lewis (born Sonia Phyllis Hurwitz, 1933–1998), ventriloquist, puppeteer, and children's TV show hostNode-count limit exceeded>[417] *Hal Linden (born Harold Lipshitz, 1931–), actor and TV director (Barney Miller)Node-count limit exceeded>[418] *Tina Louise (born 1934), model, singer, and film/TV actressNode-count limit exceeded>[419] *Jackie Mason (born Yacov Moshe Maza, 1931–), stand-up comedian/actorNode-count limit exceeded>[420]Node-count limit exceeded>[421] *Paul Mazursky (born 1930), film director and actorNode-count limit exceeded>[422] *Barry Newman (born 1931), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[423] *Leonard Nimoy (1931–2015), film director, actor; played Spock on Star Trek''Node-count limit exceeded>[424] *Suzanne Pleshette (1937–2008), actress (''The Bob Newhart Show) *Ron Rifkin (born 1939), actor, directorNode-count limit exceeded>[334] *Joan Rivers (Joan Alexandra Molinsky Sanger Rosenberg, 1933–2014), comedian, actress, talk show hostNode-count limit exceeded>[425]Node-count limit exceeded>[426] *George Segal (born 1934), film and stage actorNode-count limit exceeded>[358] *William Shatner (born 1931), actor and writer, portrayed James T. Kirk on Star Trek *Susan Strasberg (1938–1999), actress (In Praise of Older Women) *Dame Elizabeth Taylor (1932—2011), Oscar-winning English/American film actress and sex symbolNode-count limit exceeded>[427]Node-count limit exceeded>[428]Node-count limit exceeded>[429] *Gene Wilder (born Jerome Silberman, 1933–2016), actor and comedianNode-count limit exceeded>[430] 1920s *Marty Allen (1922–2018), stand-up comedian and actor *Ed Ames (Edmund Dantes Urick, 1927–), singer and actorNode-count limit exceeded>[431] *Beatrice Arthur (born Bernice Frankel, 1922–2009), actressNode-count limit exceeded>[432] *Ed Asner (born 1929), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[433] *Lauren Bacall (born Betty Joan Perske, 1924–2014), film and stage actressNode-count limit exceeded>[434] *Julian Beck (1925–1985), actor, director, poet, and painterNode-count limit exceeded>[435] *Shelley Berman (1926–2017), comedian, writer, teacher, and actorNode-count limit exceeded>[436] *Herschel Bernardi (1923–1986), film, Broadway, and TV actorNode-count limit exceeded>[437] *Theodore Bikel (1924–2015), character actor, folk singer, and musicianNode-count limit exceeded>[438] *Larry Blyden (1925–1975), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[439] *Tom Bosley (1927–2010), film/TV actor (Happy Days)Node-count limit exceeded>[440] *Mel Brooks (born Melvin Kaminsky, 1926–), director, writer, actor, and stand-up comedianNode-count limit exceeded>[441] *Lenny Bruce (born Leonard Schneider, 1925–1966), stand-up comedian, writer, social critic, satiristNode-count limit exceeded>[442] *Susan Cabot (1927–1986), actressNode-count limit exceeded>[443] *Sid Caesar (1922–2014), comic actor and writerNode-count limit exceeded>[444] *Robert Clary (born Robert Max Widerman, 1926–), French-born actor, published author, and lecturerNode-count limit exceeded>[445] *Tony Curtis (born Bernard Schwartz, 1925–2010), film actorNode-count limit exceeded>[446] *Rodney Dangerfield (born Jacob Cohen, 1921–2004), comedian and actorNode-count limit exceeded>[447] *Sammy Davis, Jr. (1925–1990) (converted to Judaism), entertainer, member of the "Rat Pack"Node-count limit exceeded>[428]Node-count limit exceeded>[448] *Peter Falk (1927–2011), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[449] *Fyvush Finkel (1922–2016), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[450] *Eddie Fisher (1928–2010), singer; father of Carrie Fisher *Lee Grant (born Lyova Haskell Rosenthal, 1927–), theater, film, and TV actress, and film directorNode-count limit exceeded>[358] *Buddy Hackett (born Leonard Hacker, 1924–2003), stand-up comedian, writer, actor, and producerNode-count limit exceeded>[451] *Monty Hall (born Monte Halperin, 1921–2017), Canadian-born actor, singer, and sportscaster (Let's Make a Deal)Node-count limit exceeded>[452] *Laurence Harvey (born Zvi Mosheh Skikne, 1928–1973), Lithuanian-born actor; British and American films *Steven Hill (born Solomon Krakovsky, 1922–), film/TV actorNode-count limit exceeded>[453] *Judy Holliday (born Judith Tuvim, 1921–1965), actress, singerNode-count limit exceeded>[454]Node-count limit exceeded>[455] *Werner Klemperer (1920–2000), comedic actorNode-count limit exceeded>[456] *Jack Klugman (1922–2012), actor *Harvey Korman (1927–2008), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[457] *Martin Landau (1928–2017), film/TV actor *Al Lewis (born Albert Meister, 1920–2006), actor (Grandpa Munster) *Jerry Lewis (born Joseph Levitch, 1926–2017), comedian, actor, and charity fund-raising telethonsNode-count limit exceeded>[448] *Bill Macy (born 1922), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[458] *Ross Martin (born Martin Rosenblatt, 1920–1981), Polish-born (Jewish family) film/TV actor (Wild Wild West) *Walter Matthau (1920–2000), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[459] *Anne Meara (1929–2015), comedian and actress, partner and wife of Jerry StillerNode-count limit exceeded>[460]Node-count limit exceeded>[461] *Marilyn Monroe (1926–1962), actress, singer, and modelNode-count limit exceeded>[428] *Vic Morrow (1929–1982), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[462]Node-count limit exceeded>[463] *Charlotte Rae (1926–2018), actress (The Facts of Life) *Tony Randall (born Arthur Leonard Rosenberg, 1920–2004), comic actorNode-count limit exceeded>[464] *Carl Reiner (born 1922), actor, film director, producer, writer, and comedianNode-count limit exceeded>[465] *Regina Resnik (born 1922), opera singer and actressNode-count limit exceeded>[466] *Don Rickles (1926–2017), stand-up comedian, actor; pioneer of insult comedyNode-count limit exceeded>[467] *Fred Sadoff (1926–1994), actor in South Pacific''Node-count limit exceeded>[468] *Mort Sahl (born 1927), stand-up comedian and actor *Rod Serling (1924–1975), screenwriter and actor (''The Twilight Zone)Node-count limit exceeded>[469] *Simone Signoret (1921–1985), Academy Award-winning French actressNode-count limit exceeded>[358] *Jerry Stiller (born 1927), comedian and actorNode-count limit exceeded>[460]Node-count limit exceeded>[461] *Mel Tormé (1925–1999), actor, musician, known as "The Velvet Fog", jazz singer and songwriterNode-count limit exceeded>[470]Node-count limit exceeded>[471] *Marilyn Tyler (1926–2017), opera singer *Abe Vigoda (1921–2016), film/TV actor (The Godfather) *Shelley Winters (born Shirley Schrift, 1920–2006), two-time Academy Award-winning actressNode-count limit exceeded>[472]Node-count limit exceeded>[473] 1910s *Mason Adams (1919–2005), character actorNode-count limit exceeded>[474] *Martin Balsam (1919–1996), actor; won an Academy Award for A Thousand Clowns *John Banner (1910–1973), Austrian/American actor (Hogan's Heroes)Node-count limit exceeded>[475] *Red Buttons (born Aaron Chwatt, 1919–2006), Academy Award-winning comedian and actorNode-count limit exceeded>[287]Node-count limit exceeded>[358]Node-count limit exceeded>[476] *Lee J. Cobb (born Leo Jacob, 1911–1976), Academy Award-nominated film actorNode-count limit exceeded>[358] *Kirk Douglas (born Issur Danielovitch, 1916), actor (Spartacus)Node-count limit exceeded>[477] *John Garfield (born Jacob Garfinkle, 1913–1952), actorNode-count limit exceeded>[478] *Paulette Goddard (born Marion Levy, 1910–1999), Oscar-nominated film and theatre actressNode-count limit exceeded>[479] *Kitty Carlisle Hart (born Catherine Conn, 1910–2007), singer, actress, and spokeswoman for the artsNode-count limit exceeded>[480] *Danny Kaye (born David Daniel Kaminsky, 1913–1987), film actor, singer and comedianNode-count limit exceeded>[481] *Hedy Lamarr (born Hedwig Kiesler, 1914–2000), actress, invented early form of spread spectrum communications technology, a key to modern wireless communication *Marc Lawrence (born Max Goldsmith, 1910–2005), character actorNode-count limit exceeded>[482] *Zero Mostel (born Samuel Mostel, 1915–1977), stage and film actorNode-count limit exceeded>[483] *Jan Murray (born Murray Janofsky, 1916–2006), stand-up comedian, actorNode-count limit exceeded>[287]Node-count limit exceeded>[484] *Luise Rainer (1910–2014), German-born American two-time Academy Award-winning film actressNode-count limit exceeded>[485]Node-count limit exceeded>[486] *Lillian Roth (born Lillian Rutstein, 1910–1980), singer and actress, performer on BroadwayNode-count limit exceeded>[487] *Dinah Shore (born Frances Rose Shore, 1916–1994), singer and actressNode-count limit exceeded>[488]Node-count limit exceeded>[489] *Sylvia Sidney (born Sophia Kosow, 1910–1999), film actressNode-count limit exceeded>[490]Node-count limit exceeded>[491] *Phil Silvers (1911–1985), entertainer and comedy actorNode-count limit exceeded>[492] *Harold J. Stone (born Harold Hochstein, 1913–2005), film/TV character actorNode-count limit exceeded>[493] *Mike Wallace (born Myron Wallace, 1918–2012), journalist, briefly acted during the 1940sNode-count limit exceeded>[494] *Eli Wallach (1915–2014), film, TV and stage actorNode-count limit exceeded>[495] *Sam Wanamaker (1919–1993), actor and directorNode-count limit exceeded>[496] *Keenan Wynn (1916–1986), character actorNode-count limit exceeded>[358] 1900s *Stella Adler (1901–1992), actress and acting teacherNode-count limit exceeded>[497] *Jack Albertson (1907–1981), actor (Chico and the Man) *Leon Askin (born Leon Aschkenasy, 1907–2005), Austrian American actorNode-count limit exceeded>[498] *Milton Berle (born Milton Berlinger, 1908–2002), comedian and actor; pioneered vaudeville and stand-up comedy art formsNode-count limit exceeded>[499]Node-count limit exceeded>[500] *Joe Besser (1907–1988), comedian (Three Stooges)Node-count limit exceeded>[501] *Mel Blanc (1908–1989), voice actor and comedian, "The Man of a Thousand Voices", created voices of Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Tweety Bird, Wile E. Coyote, Barney RubbleNode-count limit exceeded>[502] *Ben Blue (born Benjamin Bernstein, 1901–1975), Canadian American actor and comedianNode-count limit exceeded>[358] *Howard Da Silva (born Howard Silverblatt, 1909–1986), film actorNode-count limit exceeded>[358] *Melvyn Douglas (born Melvyn Hesselberg, 1901–1981), actor, won all three of the entertainment industry's highest awards (two Oscars, a Tony, and an Emmy)Node-count limit exceeded>[503]Node-count limit exceeded>[504] *Larry Fine (born Louis Feinberg, 1902–1975), comedian and actor (Three Stooges)Node-count limit exceeded>[501] *Joseph Green (1900–1996), Polish-American film actor and directorNode-count limit exceeded>[505] *John Houseman (born Jacques Haussmann, 1902–1988), actor; won an Academy Award for The Paper Chase *Curly Howard (born Jerome Horwitz, 1903–1952), one of the Three StoogesNode-count limit exceeded>[501] *Sam Levene (1905–1980), Russian/American stage and film actorNode-count limit exceeded>[506] *Peter Lorre (born László Löwenstein, 1904–1964), Austria-Hungary-born American stage and screen actor (M)Node-count limit exceeded>[507] *Zeppo Marx (1901–1979), member of the Marx BrothersNode-count limit exceeded>[508] *Sandy Meisner (1905–1997), actor and acting coach; developed acting methodology known as the "Meisner Technique" *Ritz Brothers (Al, Jimmy, and Harry Ritz, 1901–1965, 1904–1985, 1907–1986 respectively), Jewish comedy teamNode-count limit exceeded>[358] *Natalie Schafer (1900–1991), actress (Gilligan's Island) *Lee Strasberg (born Israel Strassberg, 1901–1982), actor, director, and acting teacher in theater and film, who according to author Mel Gussow "revolutionized the art of acting" 1890s *Jack Benny (born Benjamin Kubelsky, 1894–1974), comedian, vaudeville performer, and radio, TV, and film actorNode-count limit exceeded>[509] *Gertrude Berg (born Tilly Edelstein, 1899–1966), radio/TV actressNode-count limit exceeded>[510] *Fanny Brice (born Fania Borach, 1891–1951), comedian, singer, and entertainerNode-count limit exceeded>[511] *George Burns (born Nathan Birnbaum, 1896–1996), comedian and actorNode-count limit exceeded>[512] *Eddie Cantor (born Israel Iskowitz, 1892–1964), comedian, singer, actor, songwriterNode-count limit exceeded>[513] *Ricardo Cortez (born Jacob Krantz, 1899–1977), Austrian-born American silent film star, known as a "Latin lover" typeNode-count limit exceeded>[514] *Hermione Gingold (1897–1987), British-born actressNode-count limit exceeded>[515] *Moe Howard (born Moses Horwitz, 1897–1975), "leader" of the Three StoogesNode-count limit exceeded>[501] *Shemp Howard (born Samuel Horwitz, 1895–1955), member of the Three StoogesNode-count limit exceeded>[501] *Sam Jaffe (born Shalom Jaffe, 1891–1984), Academy Award-nominated film and stage actorNode-count limit exceeded>[358] *Irving Kaufman (born Isidore Kaufman, 1890–1976), singer, recording artist, and vaudeville performerNode-count limit exceeded>[516] *Francis Lederer (1899–2000), Czech-born American actorNode-count limit exceeded>[517] *Philip Loeb (1892–1955), stage, film, and TV actorNode-count limit exceeded>[518] *Paul Lukas (1895–1971), Hungarian American film actorNode-count limit exceeded>[358] *Groucho Marx (born Julius Marx, 1890–1977), comedian, working both with his siblings, the Marx Brothers, and on his ownNode-count limit exceeded>[508] *Gummo Marx (born Milton Marx, 1893–1977), one of the Marx BrothersNode-count limit exceeded>[508] *Paul Muni (born Meshilem Meier Weisenfreund, 1895–1967), Austrian-born American Academy Award and Tony Award-winning actorNode-count limit exceeded>[519] *Carmel Myers (1899–1980), silent film actressNode-count limit exceeded>[520] *Molly Picon (born Małka Opiekun, 1898–1992), actor of stage, screen, and TVNode-count limit exceeded>[521] *Edward G. Robinson (born Emanuel Goldenberg, 1893–1973), stage and film actorNode-count limit exceeded>[522] *Mae West (born Mary Jane West, 1893–1980), actress, playwright, screenwriter, and sex symbolNode-count limit exceeded>[523] 1880s *Broncho Billy Anderson (born Maxwell Aronson, 1880–1971), actor, writer, director, and producer; first star of the Western film genreNode-count limit exceeded>[524] *Theda Bara (born Theodosia Goodman, 1885–1955), silent film actress; the first screen "vamp"Node-count limit exceeded>[525] *Douglas Fairbanks (born Douglas Ullman, 1883–1939), actor, screenwriter, director, and producer known for his silent films *Al Jolson (born Asa Yoelson, 1886–1950), singer and actorNode-count limit exceeded>[526] *Chico Marx (born Leonard Marx, 1887–1961), one of the Marx BrothersNode-count limit exceeded>[508] *Harpo Marx (born Adolph Marx, 1888–1964), one of the Marx BrothersNode-count limit exceeded>[508] *Sophie Tucker (born Sonya Kalish, 1884–1966), actress, singer, and comedianNode-count limit exceeded>[527] *Erich von Stroheim (1885–1957), Austrian-born American filmmaker and actorNode-count limit exceeded>[528] *Louis Wolheim (1880–1931), character actor in silent films during the 1920s; also appeared on stage and in early sound films (All Quiet on the Western Front) *Ed Wynn (born Isaiah Edwin Leopold, 1886–1966), comedian and actorNode-count limit exceeded>[358] Pre–1880s *Alla Nazimova (born Miriam Leventon, 1879–1945), theater and film actress, scriptwriter, and producerNode-count limit exceeded>[529] *Boris Thomashefsky (1868–1939), Ukrainian-born American singer, actor, Yiddish theater iconNode-count limit exceeded>[530] *Jacob Pavlovitch Adler (1855–1926), Russian-born American actor, Yiddish theaterNode-count limit exceeded>[531] *Adah Isaacs Menken (1835–1868), actress, dancer, painter, and poet; converted to Judaism upon marrying the first of her four husbandsNode-count limit exceeded>[532] Comedians Node-count limit exceeded> *Dan Ahdoot, finalist Last Comic Standing, 2004Node-count limit exceeded>[533] *Dave Attell (born 1965), stand-up comedian; host of Insomniac with Dave Attell''Node-count limit exceeded>[534] *Victor Borge (born '''Børge Rosenbaum', 1909–2000), humorist and concert pianistNode-count limit exceeded>[535] *Andrew Ginsburg (born 1979), comedian, actor, and three-time champion bodybuilderNode-count limit exceeded>[536] *Tom Lehrer (born 1928), satirist, musicianNode-count limit exceeded>[537] *Bill Maher (born 1956), comedian, political commentator and television host *Ritz Brothers (Al Ritz, Jimmy Ritz, Harry Ritz), see "Actors"Node-count limit exceeded>[358] *Robert Schimmel (1950–2010), stand-up comedian; often X-rated and controversialNode-count limit exceeded>[538] *Danny Sexbang (born 1979), member of musical-comedy duo Ninja Sex Party *Jon Stewart (born Jonathan Stuart Leibowitz, 1962–), stand-up comedian, actor, author; host, head writer, and producer of The Daily Show Node-count limit exceeded> Film/television directors Node-count limit exceeded> Node-count limit exceeded> *J. J. Abrams (born 1966), screenwriter, director, film/TV producerNode-count limit exceeded>[539] *Woody Allen (born 1935), Oscar-winning screenwriter, director and actorNode-count limit exceeded>[540] *Eleanor Antin (born 1935), photographer, author, and artist working with video, film, performance, and drawingNode-count limit exceeded>[541] *Judd Apatow (born 1968), screenwriter, director, film/TV producerNode-count limit exceeded>[542] *Alan Arkin (born 1934), Academy Award-nominated film actor, directorNode-count limit exceeded>[287]Node-count limit exceeded>[358] *Danny Arnold (born 1925), actor/directorNode-count limit exceeded>[543] *Darren Aronofsky (born 1969), film director, screenwriter and producerNode-count limit exceeded>[269] *Ralph Bakshi (born 1938), film director and animatorNode-count limit exceeded>[544] *Noah Baumbach (born 1969), film screenwriter and directorNode-count limit exceeded>[545] *Henry Bean (born 1945)Node-count limit exceeded>[546] *Richard Benjamin (born 1938), actor/film directorNode-count limit exceeded>[358] *Curtis Bernhardt (born 1899, Germany)Node-count limit exceeded>[547] *Mike Binder (born 1958), director, writer and actor in film and TVNode-count limit exceeded>[548] *Peter Bogdanovich (born 1939), film actor, writer and directorNode-count limit exceeded>[549] *Zach Braff (born 1975), film/TV actor, director, screenwriter, and producerNode-count limit exceeded>[550]Node-count limit exceeded>[551] *John Brahm (born 1893, Germany)Node-count limit exceeded>[547] *Albert Brooks (born 1947), film actor, writer and directorNode-count limit exceeded>[552] *James L. Brooks (born 1940), TV and film writer, producer and directorNode-count limit exceeded>[553] *Mel Brooks (born 1926), writer, director and actor of film, TV and stageNode-count limit exceeded>[554] *Richard Brooks (born 1912), film director and producerNode-count limit exceeded>[555] *William Castle (born 1914), film director and producerNode-count limit exceeded>[556] *Joel Coen (born 1954) and Ethan Coen (born 1957), Academy Award-winning film writers, directors, producers and editorsNode-count limit exceeded>[557] *David Cronenberg (born 1943), film writer and directorNode-count limit exceeded>[558] *George Cukor (born 1899), Academy Award-winning film director and producerNode-count limit exceeded>[559] *Michael Curtiz (born 1886), Academy Award-winning film directorNode-count limit exceeded>[560] *Jules Dassin (born 1911), once blacklisted writer and director of filmNode-count limit exceeded>[561] *Maya Deren (born 1917), Film writer, director and actressNode-count limit exceeded>[562] *Cecil B. DeMille (born 1881), Academy Award-winning film director and producerNode-count limit exceeded>[563] *Stanley Donen (born 1924), film producer and directorNode-count limit exceeded>[564] *Richard Donner (born 1930), film director, producer and sometimes actorNode-count limit exceeded>[565] *Robert Downey Sr (born 1935), film writer and directorNode-count limit exceeded>[566] *Samuel Fuller (born 1911), film writer, director and actorNode-count limit exceeded>[567] *Keith Gordon (born 1966), film actor, director and writerNode-count limit exceeded>[568] *Lee Grant (born Lyova Haskell Rosenthal, 1927–), theater, film, and TV actress, and film directorNode-count limit exceeded>[358] *James Gray (born 1969), film writer and directorNode-count limit exceeded>[569] *Joseph Green (1900–1996), Polish-American film director and actorNode-count limit exceeded>[505] *Bud Greenspan (born 1926), director of documentaries on sportsNode-count limit exceeded>[570] *Christopher Guest (born 1948), see "Actors" aboveNode-count limit exceeded>[571]Node-count limit exceeded>[572] *Todd Haynes (born 1961), film writer and directorNode-count limit exceeded>[573] *Amy Heckerling (born 1954), film directorNode-count limit exceeded>[574] *Marshall Herskovitz (born 1952), film producer and directorNode-count limit exceeded>[575] *Arthur Hiller (born 1923), film director and producerNode-count limit exceeded>[576] *Agnieszka Holland (born 1948 in Poland)Node-count limit exceeded>[577] *Nicole Holofcener (born 1960), writer and director in filmNode-count limit exceeded>[578] *Henry Jaglom (born 1941), writer, director and actor in Independent filmNode-count limit exceeded>[579] *Andrew Jarecki (born 1960), film director and producer, musician, and entrepreneur; brother of Eugene Jarecki and half-brother of Nicholas JareckiNode-count limit exceeded>[580] *Eugene Jarecki (born 1964), film director, writer, and producer, and author; brother of Andrew Jarecki and half-brother of Nicholas JareckiNode-count limit exceeded>[580] *Miranda July (born Miranda Jennifer Grossinger, 1974), Jewish fatherNode-count limit exceeded>[581] *Jeremy Paul Kagan (born 1945), film writer and directorNode-count limit exceeded>[582] *Jake Kasdan (born 1975), film writer and directorNode-count limit exceeded>[583] *Lawrence Kasdan (born 1949), film writer and directorNode-count limit exceeded>[584] *Jeffrey Katzenberg (born 1950), film producer, director and co-founder of DreamWorks SKGNode-count limit exceeded>[585] *Philip Kaufman (born 1936), film director and screenwriterNode-count limit exceeded>[586] *Henry Koster (born 1905), film directorNode-count limit exceeded>[587] *Stanley Kramer (born 1913), directorNode-count limit exceeded>[588] *Stanley Kubrick (born 1928) *John Landis (born 1950), movie actor, director, writer, and producerNode-count limit exceeded>[589] *Fritz Lang (born 1890, Austria, mother born Jewish)Node-count limit exceeded>[547] *Andy Lassner (born 1966), Colombian-American television producerNode-count limit exceeded>[590]Node-count limit exceeded>[591] *Norman Lear (born 1923), film and television directorNode-count limit exceeded>[592] *Mervyn LeRoy (born 1900), film directorNode-count limit exceeded>[593] *Barry Levinson (born 1942), producer, writer and director of film and TVNode-count limit exceeded>[594] *Shawn Levy (born 1967), film producer and directorNode-count limit exceeded>[595] *Albert Lewin (born 1894), film writer, producer and directorNode-count limit exceeded>[596] *Jerry Lewis (born 1925), film actor, writer and directorNode-count limit exceeded>[597] *Doug Liman (born 1965), film and TV producer and directorNode-count limit exceeded>[598] *Lynne Littman (born 1941), film and television director and producerNode-count limit exceeded>[599] *Ernst Lubitsch (born 1894), film director originally from GermanyNode-count limit exceeded>[600] *Michael Lucas (born 1972, USSR)Node-count limit exceeded>[601] *Sidney Lumet (born 1924), film writer, producer and directorNode-count limit exceeded>[602] *David Mamet (born 1947), writer and director of stage and screenNode-count limit exceeded>[603] *Michael Mann (born 1943), film director, screenwriter, producerNode-count limit exceeded>[604] *Elaine May (born 1932), film, TV and stage writer, director and actressNode-count limit exceeded>[605] *Paul Mazursky (born 1930), see "Actors" aboveNode-count limit exceeded>[606] *Lewis Milestone (born 1895), film director and producerNode-count limit exceeded>[607] *John Milius (born 1944)Node-count limit exceeded>[608] *Meredith Monk (born 1942), composer, performer, theater director, vocalist, filmmaker, and choreographerNode-count limit exceeded>[609] *Errol Morris (born 1948), documentary filmmakerNode-count limit exceeded>[610] *Mike Nichols (born 1931), Emmy, Grammy, Tony and Academy Award-winning film and stage directorNode-count limit exceeded>[358] *Leonard Nimoy (1931–2015), film director, actor, writer, singer, songwriter, poet, and photographer *Ken Olin (born 1954), see "Actors" aboveNode-count limit exceeded>[611] *Marcel Ophüls (born 1927), documentary filmmaker, son of Max OphülsNode-count limit exceeded>[547]Node-count limit exceeded>[612] *Max Ophüls (born 1902 in Germany), father of Marcel OphülsNode-count limit exceeded>[547]Node-count limit exceeded>[613] *Frank Oz (born 1944), writer, actor and director of film and TVNode-count limit exceeded>[614] *Alan J. Pakula (born 1928), film director and producerNode-count limit exceeded>[615] *Larry Peerce (born 1930), film writer and directorNode-count limit exceeded>[616] *Arthur Penn (born 1922), film director and producerNode-count limit exceeded>[617] *Sydney Pollack (born 1934), film producer, director, actor and writerNode-count limit exceeded>[618] *Abraham Polonsky (born 1910), film writer and directorNode-count limit exceeded>[619] *Otto Preminger (born 1906), film producer, director and actorNode-count limit exceeded>[620] *Bob Rafelson (born 1933), film writer-directorNode-count limit exceeded>[621] *Irving Rapper (born 1888), British-born film directorNode-count limit exceeded>[622] *Brett Ratner (born 1969)Node-count limit exceeded>[623] *Ron Rifkin (born 1939), actor, directorNode-count limit exceeded>[611] *Jay Roach (born 1957), film director, producer and screenwriter, converted to JudaismNode-count limit exceeded>[624] *Eli Roth (born 1972), film actor, director, producer and writerNode-count limit exceeded>[625] *Julian Schnabel (born 1951)Node-count limit exceeded>[626] *Steve Sekely (1899–1979), Hungarian-born film directorNode-count limit exceeded>[505] *George Sidney (1916–2002), film director, known for MGM filmsNode-count limit exceeded>[358] *Joan Micklin Silver (born 1935)Node-count limit exceeded>[599] *Bryan Singer (born 1965)Node-count limit exceeded>[627] *Curt Siodmak (born 1902)Node-count limit exceeded>[628] *Robert Siodmak (born 1902)Node-count limit exceeded>[628] *Barry Sonnenfeld, directorNode-count limit exceeded>[629] *Steven Spielberg (born 1946)Node-count limit exceeded>[630] *Edgar Ulmer (born 1904, Austria-Hungary)Node-count limit exceeded>[547] *Josef von Sternberg (born 1894, Austria)Node-count limit exceeded>[631] *Erich von Stroheim (born 1885, Austria)Node-count limit exceeded>[632] *Robin Washington (born 1956)Node-count limit exceeded>[633] *Claudia Weill (born 1947), film and theater director, educator, cinematographerNode-count limit exceeded>[634] *Billy Wilder (born 1906)Node-count limit exceeded>[547] *William Wyler (born 1902, Germany)Node-count limit exceeded>[635] *Fred Zinnemann (born 1907, Austria)Node-count limit exceeded>[547] *David Zucker & Jerry Zucker (born 1950), parody directors, producersNode-count limit exceeded>[636] Node-count limit exceeded> Models Node-count limit exceeded> *Brooke Burke, TV personality and modelNode-count limit exceeded>[637] *Yael Markovich, Israeli/American model/beauty queenNode-count limit exceeded>[638] *Antonio Sabato Jr., model and actor *Lindsey Vuolo, model and Playboy PlaymateNode-count limit exceeded>[639] Node-count limit exceeded> TV and radio presenters *Don Francisco (Mario Blumenfeld), network TV host of Sabado Gigante, filmed in Miami *Monty Hall, network TV host of Let's Make a Deal game show *Mary Hart (born 1950), see "Actors" aboveNode-count limit exceeded>[640] *Daryn Kagan (born 1963), host of CNN Live Today''Node-count limit exceeded>[641] *Larry King, network TV interviewer *Matt Lauer, co-host, the Today Show *Bernard Meltzer, network radio psychologist advising call-in listeners on variety of problems *Al MichaelsNode-count limit exceeded>[642] *Dr. Gabe Mirkin, network radio host advising call-in listeners on personal health issues, nutrition, and fitness *Amy Wynn Pastor (born 1976), carpenter on ''Trading Spaces''Node-count limit exceeded>[643] *Maury Povich, network TV host analyzing relationship problems *Sally Jessie Raphael network radio psychologist *Joan Rivers (1933–2014), talk show host, stage actress/writer, comedian, and celebrityNode-count limit exceeded>[426] *Daniel Schorr (1916–2010), journalist who covered the world for more than 60 years, last as a senior news analyst for National Public RadioNode-count limit exceeded>[644] *Jerry Springer (born 1944), host of ''The Jerry Springer Show''Node-count limit exceeded>[645] *Mike Wallace (1918–2012), journalist, ''60 Minutes correspondentNode-count limit exceeded>[646] *Barbara Walters (born 1929), media personality, regular fixture on morning TV shows (Today and The View), evening news magazines (20/20), and on The ABC Evening News, as the first female evening news anchorNode-count limit exceeded>[647] *Dr. Ruth Westheimer, network radio psychologist of sexual relationships Producers and directors (theater) Persons listed with a double asterisk (**) are producers who have won the Tony Award for Best Musical and/or the Tony Award for Best Play. Those listed with a triple asterisk (***) have won the Tony Award for Best Direction of a Musical and/or Play. Those listed with a quadruple asterisk (****) have won the Tony Award for Best Actor or Best Actress in a Musical or Play. Node-count limit exceeded> *Herb Alpert, producer, and composer, songwriter, lead singer, and horn player with Tijuana Brass *Boris Aronson, set designer, costume designer and lighting designer *George Axelrod, producer and director *Julian Beck and Judith Malina, founders of Living Theatre *David Belasco, producer and director *Michael Bennett, director & producer, choreographer, dancer ** *Rudolf Bing (1902–1997), opera impresario, General Manager of the Metropolitan Opera in New York from 1950 to 1972Node-count limit exceeded>[648] *Robert Brustein, producer, writer, director, critic, educator *Abe Burrows, director *** *Joseph Chaikin & Peter Feldman, founders of Open Theatre *Paddy Chayefsky, director *Heinrich Conried, theatre owner/operator and producer *Norman Corwin, director *Clive Davis, producer *Cy Feuer, producer, director and theatre owner/operator ** *Ron Field, director *** *David Geffen, producer ** *Leonard Goldberg, producer *Arthur Hammerstein, producer and director (uncle of Oscar Hammerstein II) *Oscar Hammerstein I, producer and theater director/operator (grandfather of Oscar Hammerstein II) *Oscar Hammerstein II, producer and director *Ben Hecht, idiosyncratic screenwriter, director, producer, playwright, and novelist; known as "the Shakespeare of Hollywood" *Sidney Howard, producer and director *George Jessel, see "Actors (Theater)" above *Robert Kalfin, producer, director, writer ** *Mickey Katz, see "Actors (Theater)" above *George S. Kaufman, producer, director, and theater owner/operator *Michael Kidd, director and producer *Alan King, see "Actors (Theater)" above *James Lapine, director and librettist *Norman Lear, creator, head screenwriter, and producer of taboo breaking sitcom All in the Family; also created Maude and The Jeffersons *Ernest Lehman, producer *Sam Levene, see "Actors (Theater)" above *Lucille Lortel, Off-Broadway producer, Lucille Lortel Theatre named after her *Sanford Meisner, founder of Neighbourhood Playhouse *David Merrick, producer and director ** *Lorne Michaels, comedian, writer, director, producer, the sole creator, writer, director and producer of Saturday Night Live; also produced film and TV projects that spun off from it *Arthur Miller, playwright *Mitch Miller, producer *Isaac Mizrahi (born 1961), fashion designerNode-count limit exceeded>[649] *Mike Nichols (born 1931), Emmy, Grammy, Tony and Academy Award-winning film and stage directorNode-count limit exceeded>[358] *Toby Orenstein, producer and founder of Toby's Dinner Theatre, Columbia Center for Theatrical Arts, and the Young Columbians *Joseph Papp a.k.a. Joe Papp, founded the non-profit NYC Public Theater ** *Marc Platt, producer *Harold Prince, director **, *** *Elmer Rice, director and producer *Jerome Robbins, producer and director *** *Billy Rose, director, producer, and theater operator *Morrie Ryskind, director *Rebecca Schull, actress *Shubert family, producers and theater owners ** *Anna Sokolow, director *Steven Spielberg, film director, producer *Lee Strasberg and Harold Clurman, co-founders of the Group Theatre *Julie Taymor, director *** *Bob Weinstein, producer, screenwriter *Harvey Weinstein, producer *Efrem Zimbalist Jr., see "Actors (Theater)" above *David Zippel, director Node-count limit exceeded> Circus *Paul Binder, co-founder, ringmaster and artistic director of the Big Apple Circus *Abe Goldstein, regarded as "the Greatest Irish Cop Clown" in the business and worked for Ringling Bros. and other circuses References Node-count limit exceeded>Template:Reflist Node-count limit exceeded>Node-count limit exceeded *Node-count limit exceeded>Jews in the American Media *Node-count limit exceeded>Jewish Celebrities Node-count limit exceeded> Entertainers Jewish